


Snow Day

by TschernobylSheep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Sassy Marco Bott, Smut, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TschernobylSheep/pseuds/TschernobylSheep
Summary: Jean and Marco are the only ones at school on a snow day - and decide to have some fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction here. Please note that English is not my native language.

It had been snowing relentlessly for days and in fact, Jean would not have come to school at all. Since his mother set great value on him not missing any day of school, however, she dropped him off here on her way to work. The halls were especially empty today and Jean wondered.

 _Am I late?_ He asked himself and glanced at his phone. The clock on his lock screen read 7:52 AM. Eight minutes until the start of the lessons.

He opened the door to the class room. It was just as empty as the halls – except for Marco, who was sitting on a table, playing on his phone. “So, you didn't get the notice either?”, Marco asked. “What?” Jean replied. “Classes are canceled. Too much snow, the buses can't get through anymore.” “What are you doing here then?” “I forgot to attach snow tires to my car. I managed to get through this morning but now the whole street's covered in ice. I'm gonna slide all over the parking lot if I try to back out!”

Jean thought. Alright, they were both trapped in school – at least until Jean's Mom picked him up in the afternoon. But what was even more important – he wasn't trapped in school with just someone, but with the guy he had a crush on since the first time he saw him. Jean looked to the freckled black-haired boy. “So, what are we gonna do now?” “Well, since we're going to be stuck in here a bit longer, I suggest we paint this school red. Or do you have a better idea?” “I could call my mom. She could pick us up and-” _Goddammit, Jean, don't break this moment!_

“What?” “Forget it. I'm sure she's busy at work. She's going to pick me up in the afternoon.” “Great, so we've got a lot of time!” Marco said, taking Jean's hand and pulling him out of the room. _He's holding my hand_ Jean thought _The guy I've been crushing on for years is holding my hand!_ The feeling of Marcos hand in his warmed him from the inside and he wished he'd never let go.

Eventually, they arrive in front of the science lab. “I always wanted to know if they really kept live frogs in here.” Marco said, opening the door. Jean remembered the time they had to dissect frogs in science class. At least they were _supposed_ to do it but Armin puked into a trash can before they even got the frogs and they had to evacuate the room.

“Wow, look at this!” Marco shouted, opening one of the cabinets. “All these chemicals! Do you think you could build a bomb with these things? Or cook Meth, maybe?” “What the hell are you trying do to here, Marco?” Marco laughed “I'm just fucking with you. You don't think I'm a criminal, do you?” he asked, looking into his eyes. “No, of course not”, Jean stammered. “Good, 'cause the only criminal thing I ever did was stealing someone's sand mold in the sand box. Now, let's look for the frogs. You search in the room back there, I'm gonna search here, alright?”

Jean did as told but couldn't get Marco out of his head. _Okay, Jean, stay cool. It's absolutely normal to be trapped in school with your crush and look for frogs in the science lab. There's nothing weird about this at all._ Suddenly he heard a croak. He turned around and saw at least a dozen frogs jumping from the cabinet over Marco. “Guess I found them”, Marco said, smiling. Jean flushed a bit. _Damn, this smile could cure cancer and cause world peace._ “Open the window!” Marco ordered, “We're gonna set these little ones free.” The frogs were very happy about their new-found freedom and jumped out of the window, one by one.

“Do you think they can survive at these temperatures?”, Jean asked “I dunno, I didn't pay attention that time – and you probably didn't either.” “What do you mean?” “Oh, come on.”, Marco said, “Do you really think I didn't notice you staring at me every time we have class together? Damn, I don't even know how you learn anything at all like that!” “Um...well”, Jean stammered. “Oh, come on”, Marco said, pulling Jean closer and running his hands through his hair “You've got a crush on me, right? Come on, admit it!” “So...um...actually I do, yeah.” Jean didn't know what was happening when he suddenly felt Marcos lips on his, slowly fusing together. _Oh God, please let this last forever._ Marco put his hand in Jean's neck and he felt every hair of his body rising up as Marco gently stroked his neck. He put his hand on Marco's back, mirroring the movements. Marco opened his mouth, Jean did the same. Their tongues danced like dancers in a ballroom before they intertwined.Slowly they backed out. “I've got an idea!”, Marco said, dragging Jean with him again.

They ran down the stairs to the basement. “The pool?”, Jean asked, “Is it even heated?” “Let's go and find out.” “But I don't have any swimwear with me!” “Who said we need it?” Marco undressed up to his boxers and jumped into the pool. “What are you, chicken?”, he asked. Jean stared at Marco's body. _My God, he's so hot!_ “No way!” he shouted, undressing and jumping into the pool as well.

Marco splashed some of the warm water on Jean. “Hey!”, Jean shouted, splashing back. Marco didn't put up with this of course and they splashed each other with the water. Marco let himself drift to Jean and hugged him. “How long have you had a crush on me?”, he asked “Since the first time I saw you. Back then in the auditorium on our first day as Freshmen. You were sitting in front of me, do you remember?” “I remember the first time we had class together. My first thought was 'Oh my God, that's a really bad undercut!'” “Hey, don't say anything against my undercut!” Marco laughed “Just kidding.” “How long have _you_ had a crush on me?” “I don't know. It just happened. I was just thinking ' _Hey, this guy looks kinda cute, I wonder if he's gay._ ' and suddenly it clicked.” “But why didn't you tell me right away?” “Cause I didn't know if you felt the same. You could've been straight, after all, and that would've been very awkward for me.” “Straight? Oh, come on! I'm so gay, I can't even think straight!”

This time is was Jean kissing Marco. He felt their groins touching through and rubbing against each other through the fabric of their boxers. _Oh God, I'm so hot for him!_ Jean slowly felt his way from Marco's neck, over his back to his butt and hip. He could feel himself getting hard.

“You've got a boner, don't you?”, Marco asked, laughing softly. Jean flushed. He felt Marco's hand glide into his underpants, gently clasping his penis and massaging it. He moaned softly. “Don't stop, Marco, please. Please don't stop!” “Who said I'm gonna do it?”, Marco asked, kissing Jean again. Marcos hand slit up and down the shaft of his penis, their tongues danced in their mouths and Jean gently caressed Marcos butt. Jean couldn't believe it was really happening. The thing he always dreamed of had finally become true. “My mom always said you're gonna get sick from wearing wet clothes.”, Marco said, taking the hem of Jean's boxers into his hands, pulling them down and throwing them on the pool edge. Jean did the same with Marco's underwear. Marco's member had become hard too. “Do you think you can dive down and...um...”, Jean stuttered. “I can't hold my breath that long. Let's go to the locker room.”

Jean sat on the hard bench of the dressing room, feeling Marco caressing his cock with his lips, before taking it in his mouth, sucking it like it was a lollipop. “Oh God, Marco”, Jean moaned, ruffling his hair. Marco's tongue lapped around his glans, then gliding over his shaft, almost to his testicles. “Don't stop, Marco, I'm warning you, I'll kill you if you do!”, Jean moaned. Marco definitely wasn't inexperienced in this area, he knew exactly what to do to make it feel right. Jean moaned and threw his head back. Marco tasted his precome on his tongue. “Do you want me to finish you off or do you want more?”, he asked. “What do you mean, more?”, Jean asked. “That shower over there.”, Marco said, pointing on it, “I've got lube with me. What do you think?” “You want to...The real thing?” “Right”, Marco answered, smiling mischievously. “I've never done that before. Does it hurt?” “I'm very tender, I promise. I you don't like it, we'll stop, alright?” “Alright.”

The warm water made them almost wetter then before. Marco opened the tube of lube, put it on his fingers and rubbed it on his penis and on Jean's butthole. “You ready?”, he asked “Yeah”, Jean answered. He moaned softly as Marco gently pushed his penis into his butthole. With his other hand he clasped Jean's penis, massaging him. Tenderly he moved inside of Jean, stimulating his prostate. His mouth kissed his collar bone, shoulder blade and spine. “Marco”, Jean moaned. He couldn't and didn't want to resist Marco's movements. Everything felt good. The water running down on them. Marco's hand, running up and down his penis. Marco's lips, caressing his entire back. “Harder, Marco!”, Jean moaned. Marco accelerated his pace and pushed faster and depper into Jean's butt. Jean bit his lips. “Oh God, I think I'm gonna-” his breathing got faster like he had just run a marathon and he felt threads of sperm shooting out from the tip of his penis. At the same time he felt the warmth of Marcos sperm in his butt. “Oh God”, he moaned. Marco held his hand under the stream of the shower to wash Jean's cum from his hands.

Jean turned around, closed his eyes and kissed Marco on the lips. “That was the best thing that ever happened to me.” he said, clasping his arms around Marco's hips. “The best thing that ever happened to you _so far_ ”, Marco answered, “Cause this was definitely not the last time.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

> #  _If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you._
> 
> #  _Winnie The Pooh_

 

“I'm so hungry”, Jean said, after they put their clothes on again, “How late is it anyway?” Marco glanced at his phone “Almost 12.” “Almost 12? Do you mean we fucked for three hours?” “We didn't just fuck. Have you forgotten about the frogs?” “Yeah, but that didn't take that long, didn't it?” “The kiss? The pool? Everything that happened before you got a boner? Jesus, Jean, you really have no sense of time, have you?” “Okay, but where do we get something to eat round here?” Marco rolled his eyes “The art room of course. Ever heard of a kitchen, dork?” He softly nudged Jean “We get something to eat and cosy up in the library, what do you think?” “Sounds great”

Marco got a tray and opened the door to the kitchen. “What do you want to eat?”, he asked. “Something sweet.” “So I'm not sweet enough for you, is that what you mean? If I weren't holding this tray I'd nudge you again.” “The sweet things here are the only things that don't taste like a rotten cow's udder.” “How do you know the taste of that?” “Don't babble like that and get me something to eat, I'm starving!” “Jean, eat a Snickers, you turn into a right diva when you're hungry.” Marco took some packs of biscuits and a chocolate muffin. “Is that okay? It's not Snickers, but...” “Everything's okay, as long as I can eat it.” Jean started to tear up the packaging and bit into his muffin with relish. “Better now?”, Marco asked. “Yeah.” “Good. Let's go to the library.”

Jean lay down on the sofa in the library's seating area. Marco lay on him, the back of his head against his chest. “Don't get crumbs in my hair”, he warned Jean “Oh, _I'm_ the Diva, alright”, Jean complained, running his hands through Marco's hair. “Don't worry, I won't destroy your precious hair.” “Relieved to hear that”, Marco replied.

“Marco”, Jean asked after taking a bite from his muffin, “Why on earth did you bring lube to school?” “What do you think?”, Marco replied, “I seduce boys every day during the breaks. Just call me boy toy!” He laughed “It's for my car, of course, what do you think of me, you idiot?” “You used grease as lube?” “It does the trick, what more do you want? So, did you enjoy it?” “It was amazing.” “Nice to hear that.” Jean wrapped one of his arms around Marco.

“Did you do that before? You seemed to be experienced in that kind of thing.” “Okay, don't tell anyone, but you know Eren Yeager, right?” “That guy from the student council? Of course, everyone knows Eren Yeager! But that guy's completely straight, right?” “He's bi or something like that. At least he _was_ when we both had a cup too much at Mikasa's birthday party. God, I don't even remember how I got home that day.” “You fucked Eren Yeager?” “We were completely drunk, that doesn't count! You're the only one for me, I swear!” “You became that good in it from just one time?” “That and some explicit websites.”

Marco cuddled up to Jean a bit more. “When is you Ma coming again?” “Around 3 PM. We've still got three hours left.” “So what are you gonna do? Read a book to me? They even got the Harry Potter books banned in here cause some parents complained about _satanic symbols.” “_ We're in a library, Marco. What else do you want to do? Cuddle with me for three hours?” “I could do that all day. Even the whole year. Damn, even for the rest of my life!” Jean bent his head down and kissed Marco on his forehead. “All right. I can't promise you that I'm gonna be with you your entire life, but I try to stick around with you _my_ entire life, okay?”

“Shouldn't your Ma be here by now?”, Marco asked. It was 3:15 PM by now and there was still no trace to be see of Jeans's mother. Marco lit a cigarette. “You're a smoker?”, Jean asked. “Why does everyone think I'm a goody two-shoes, just cause I've got freckles? I'm not Armin, for fuck's sake!”, Marco said, exhaling the smoke. “I'll call her”, Jean said, taking out his phone.”

“So?”, Marco asked, after Jean finished the call. “We'll take your car”, Jean replied. “Are you crazy? We could put on ice skates for the same effect!” “Mom can't come, she's not going to get through that with her Fiat Punto.” “But _I'm_ going to get through with my old Volkswagen Polo without snow tires. We'll land in the ditch before we get to your house!” “Not if we drive slowly and carefully.”

The car moved at a constant speed of 9 mph. Jean took out his phone and played Pokémon Go. He'd caught five Pidgey, three Rattata and one Pikachu by now. “Are we there yet?”, he asked “The people on the Oregon Trail were going faster than we are now!” “Sorry for not having magic fire powers to melt the ice”, Marco replied and took his phone out of his pocket “Would you catch some Pokémon for me too, please? There's just 1 km left on my 10 km egg.” Jean sighed “Just think positive! You've got the opportunity to look at the beautiful snowy landscape like you have all time in the world.” “You mean the rundown industrial area in a car with a malfunctioning heating?”, Jean replied who sat on the passenger seat, well wrapped up because of this, “It's gonna be night when we're at my house. How are you going to get home?” “Not at all. I'll just crash at your place. That's not a problem, right?” “No, not at all”, Jean replied, “My mom doesn't know I'm gay, she'll just think a _good friend of mine_ is staying overnight.” “Good. I wish I never had to be separate from you again.”

After what felt like an eternity, they finally arrived at Jean's house. Jean opened the door. “I'm home!”, he shouted. “Oh, Jean, good to see you!”, his mom said, hugging him, “How did you get home? Did you walk?” “He drove me”, Jean answered, pointing to Marco, “That's my friend Marco, mom. He hasn't got snow tires on his car and he can't go home today. Can he stay with us for the night?” “No snow tires? My God, Jean, you know how dangerous that is! Of course he can stay, we're not monsters. I'll get a mattress from the basement right away. Marco, do you want some tea?” “I'd love to, Mrs Kirstein”, Marco replied and Jean's mother went down into the basement. “Is your Ma always that nice?”, Marco asked “Yes, why?” “Must be in your blood then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost entirely improvised. Just like the entire fanfiction.  
> Next chapter's gonna be smut again.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco lay down on the mattress Jean's put next to the bed. Jean was about to sleep when he heard Marco from the mattress. “Hey, Jean”, he said, “Are you parents sleeping?” “I think so”, Jean answered “Good, so you can come to me. We'll make a slumber party!” “You mean like with face masks, manicures and animal slippers?” “No, you idiot!”, said Marco, “Just with us two.”

Jean lay down next to Marco. Marco put his arm around him and kissed his forehead. “Are we a couple now?”, Jean asked “Of course.” “Alright, _boyfriend_. Damn, that feels weird. I can't believe it all happened in just one day.” “And it won't stay just one day. So, what are we gonna do now? Netflix and chill?” “Alright”, Jean replied and opened the Netflix app on his phone. “What movies do you watch at a slumber party? Cheesy chick flicks? Horror movie so you can't sleep afterwards? Brokeback Mountain?” “Please don't, that's too cheesy! And one of them dies at the end, doesn't he?” “I never saw it but thank you for spoiling me!” “How about _Moonlight_? You know, that film that got the Oscar instead of La La Land.” “Is it good?” “Good enough to win an Oscar.”

Jean started the film on his small phone screen. Marco pulled him a bit closer and ruffled through his hair. "Remember when Eren called you _Horseface_?" "Of course I do. Why?" "Well, when I look at you more closely, you really  _do_ look like a horse." "Hey!", Jean said and nudged Marco, "You look like a hamster!" "Fine by me."

After the film was over, Jean put his phone away again. “So, what are we gonna do now? Just go to sleep?” “Oh no, definitely not!”, Marco laughed, “You know, that time with Eren I was the active partner. How about you take the lead this time?” “But Marco, I...I have no experience with that kind of thing. I really don't want to have to explain the people in the ER why you're bleeding from your ass.” “Don't worry, I'll help you. You got some lube?” “I think we've got some Vaseline in the bathroom cabinet.”

Jean lay down on Marco and started kissing him. His tongue slid into Marco's mouth and swirled around his. With his left hand he stroked Marco's chest, with his right he ruffled through his hair. He could smell his slightly tangy aftershave. Slowly, he continued his way down, across the collarbone to the shoulders and the chest. Marco caressed Jean's back. “You're doing well”, he said. Jean's hand slit into Marco's boxers, tenderly massaging his cock. “We have to be quiet”, Jean warned, “My parents are sleeping just one floor below us.” “Says the one who moans like a gay porn actor at our first time.” With his other hand, Jean grabbed them hem of Marco's boxers and pulled them down, then did the same with his own.

“What do I do now?”, he asked “Just imagine you're sucking on a lollipop. And don't bite on it, it's not a sausage!” “Who am I, Sasha?”, Jean said, taking Marco's cock into his mouth. His tongue gently glided over Marco's smooth glans, his hands stroking the shaft. Marco bit his lower lip to force back a moan but it still escaped softly. Jean's mouth wandered further over Marco's penis, he wanted to know how far he could take it. Marco inhaled sharply “Don't you puke on it!”, he moaned while Jean played with his balls. “You're so good, Jean”, Marco moaned, “A real natural.”

“Don't we need condoms or something like that?”, Jean asked, “Don't worry, I'm clean. I got myself tested after that fling with Eren. Just wanted to make sure this bastard didn't give me an STD. Came back negative, but if it didn't I would have really given him hell.” “Just given him hell? I would have beaten him!” “Violence is never the answer, Jean! Only in emergencies when there's no other way. For example, if huge human-eating creatures appeared suddenly.” “You're nuts!” “I know.”

“So, what do I do now?” “You apply the lube.” Jean opened the Vaseline, applying it on his hard cock and on Marco's butthole. Slowly he slid a finger inside. “I really don't want to go to the ER”, he said, putting in another, “So I'll stretch it a bit before I break anything.” Slowly he moved his fingers in Marco's butt, later putting in a third one. “Feel good?”, he asked “Yeah”, Marco replied, moaning softly, “Ready when you are.”

Jean was very nervous as he pushed his cock into Marco's butthole. “Jesus!”, he moaned, “That's incredible!” He thrust slowly and evenly, giving Marco an intimate kiss while stroking his chest. Marco's hips arched. Jean's kisses wandered across Marco's neck, to his collarbone and his shoulder. Marco's hand slid over Jean's back to his ass, caressing him. “You can go faster, you know”, Marco whispered, softly biting Jean's ear. Jean increased the pace, thrusting faster and harder into Marco's ass. Marco wanted to moan, but Jean gave him a kiss. Jean could feel the sweat on their bodies, every time Marco exhaled. “Oh my God, Jean, I think I'm-” Marco dug his nails into Jean's back, who was thrusting even faster into him, until threads of semen shot from his cock. Jean's breathing got faster and he started to see stars as he shot his load into Marco's butt. “Jesus!”, Jean moaned, turning away, “That was...just wow!”

“You got some wipes?”, Marco asked, “I have to wipe away some liquid DNA from my body. Maybe you just sloshed a future Nobel prize winner into my ass!” “Maybe even the next president or the guy who's gonna cure cancer”, Jean said, wiping away his cum from Marco's butthole, “Well, that's not my problem. I didn't choose to be gay.” “We could get a surrogate mother. Then the future Novel prize winner might get another chance!” “You're planning for the future?” , Jean asked “Of course”, Marco replied, “You, me, a house by the sea and some kids playing in the front yard. That's everything I want.” “Who know, maybe life's that kind and makes your wish come true?”, Jean said, kissing Marco's cheek, “I'm not gonna stand in it's way.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Please get tissues ready.

The next morning, Jean woke up in Marco's arms. „You awake?“, he asked, kissing his forehead, “It's Saturday, so we have the whole day just for us.” “What do you want to do with all this snow outside? Build a snowman?” “Maybe”, Marco replied, “Or we drive into town and go ice skating.” “Like in that anime with the gay figure skaters?” “Right. But we'll make our own _Jean and Marco On Ice!!!_ ”

Jean's mother made them pancakes for breakfast. “You never told me anything about Marco, Jean”, she said, “Are you at the same school?” “Yes, we have English and Calculus together.” “He really seems to be a well-educated boy. Do you already have plans for college, Marco?” “Yes, I plan to go to Harvard. That is assuming I make it in.”, Marco replied. “Harvard! Oh, Jean, don't you want to go to Harvard too?” “I don't know, Mom, you need really good grades for that.” “You could learn together. Then you'll make it”, she glanced at the clock, “Oh dear, I think the washing machine is ready. I'll go hang up the laundry, okay?”

“Do you think she suspects something?”, Marco asked, “You're not going to be able to keep it secret much longer.” “Maybe”, Jean replied, “But I don't know how I should tell her. How did you come out?” “I made a cake”, Marco answered. “What?” “Yep. One with big friendly letters on it, saying _Surprise, I'm gay!_ Went down pretty well.”

“I can't bake”, Jean replied, “And my Dad's probably gonna snap. He's in the Army, that's not highly regarded there.” “Hey, if it gets really bad, just come to my place, alright? If I'm not home you just take the key under doormat. I'm not gonna leave you alone with that.”

The snow had melted a bit overnight and the roads were free from ice so they could drive faster than last time. Soon they arrived at the ice rink. “Ever done that before?”, Marco asked “Never” “Don't worry, they've got something for absolute beginners like you”, he pointed to a girl with a skate aid shaped like a penguin. “Oh no, I'm definitely too old for that!”, Jean replied. He changed his mind rather quickly after falling down two times while trying to enter the ice rink.

“I look so stupid with this thing”, he said, “At least they didn't put an oversized helmet on me.” “Oh, we can still do that. Still beats breaking your back”, said Marco, skating over the ice with ease. “Why are you so good at this?”, Jean asked. “It's actually really easy once you got the knack of it.” Jean was just about to slip again “That's easy to say when you're good at it!”, he said “Can you show me or do I have to put up with Mr. Penguin here?” “You don't like him?” “It's childish. And you know it.” “Alright, we'll give him back. Just don't complain about breaking anything.”

Marco took Jean's hand “Alright, slowly”, he advised him, pulling him onto the ice, “Hold on to the wall.” Jean started slipping again and he had to use the other hand as well to regain his balance. “Phew”, he gasped, “That's harder than it looks.” “You can do it”, Marco encouraged him, “Just go slowly and hold on tight. I'll catch you if you fall.” Slowly Jean skated along the wall, gradually getting more secure on the blades. He took one hand off the rail, briefly slipping, before regaining his balance. “You see, it's not that hard”, Marco said.

Soon, Jean was secure enough to take the other hand off the rail. “Look Marco no hands!”, he shouted proudly, slipped and clung to Marco's shoulders. “Oh my God, that's such a cliché. The only thing missing is the kiss.” Marco did it, pressing his cold lips onto Jean's. Jean almost fell down again. “Am I such a great kisser to cause you to faint?”, he asked. “Not yet”, Jean replied, “But maybe you'll learn.” Suddenly it started snowing heavily. “Fuck, I think there's a snow storm coming!”, Marco said, “If we want to get home today, we better hurry.”

The snowfall increased while they were still in the parking lot. “Marco, do you really think we'll get through?”, Jean asked, “You don't have snow tires, it could be dangerous.” “Trust me”, Marco calmed him, “I'm sure it'll stop soon. Just a short snow shower.”

On the highway, the snowfall became so strong Marco could hardly see anything, even though he had the wipers running at the highest speed. The snow storm had become a blizzard. “You have to stop, Marco”, Jean warned him, “It's too dangerous. Please, just stop!” “We're in the middle of the high way! Where the hell am I supposed to stop?” “I don't know, just take the next exit!” “We're almost there, Jean. Don't panic.” “We've still got half an hour left. Please, just take the next exit and take the country road.” “Well, if you want to”, Marco sighed, activating the indicator.

The snowy country road lead through a forest and was usually barely frequented. “Do you have to drive that fast?”, Jean asked. “I'm already driving slower! Do you want it to take two hours again? Don't have a cow! There's no one here we could crash into!” Marco didn't see the thin layer of ice that had formed on the street. The car started spinning. “Goddammit!”, Marco shouted, trying to counter it but the car started slipping more and more. “I can handle this! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Then the car hit a tree.

Jean awoke because of the throbbing pain on his temple. He touched it and saw the blood on his hands. Slowly he turned to the left. Marcos body was tilted to the left, his chest raising and lowering slowly. “Marco!”, Jean shouted “Marco, are you okay?” “I will always love you, Jean”, Marco whispered, coughing, “Please don't forget that. Never forget that.” “That's a joke right? Please tell me you're joking!” “I'm sorry, Jean. This is all my fault. You're right, I should've driven more slowly.” Jean took his hand “No, you're not dieing! Not here, not now! We still have so much left to do! Fuck, we only had one day together! It can't just be over!” “Promise me you'll never give up, Jean. Even if it's hard. I don't know where I'll end up, but I'll try to watch over you. I will love you forever.” His eyes closed.

“Marco!”, Jean shouted, shaking him, “Please, don't do this to me!” Hot tears ran over his face.“Please”, he whimpered, “Please, wake up! Dammit, I can't go on without you! What am I supposed to do now? That's not true! This is just a bad dream! Wake up Marco, wake the fuck up!”

_I lost my dreams in this disaster_

Apathetic he called 911. “Hello. This is Jean Kirstein. We had an accident. My friend, he...he's dead.” The words left his mouth much too fast. “Calm down. Where exactly are you?” Jean told him the place. “Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes. Can you walk?” Only now, Jean noticed the pain in his right leg. “No. I think my leg's broken.” “Alright. Please stay in the car.”

 _Oh Where is my lover_  
_And I got no power_  
_I'm standing alone, No way_  
_Calling out your name_

Jean could see the paramedics performing CPR on Marco from the ambulance. One of them shook his head. “Your friend had severe internal bleeding”, one of the paramedics told him on the way to the hospital, “He lost too much blood. There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry” Jean swallowed his tears. “His name was Marco Bott”, he said, “And he was so, so special.”

_No one's left and there's no one to go on  
All I know is my life is gone _

 


End file.
